


Commemoration

by iroiroriro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Animation, Bottom Dande | Leon, Embedded Video, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kibana | Raihan, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: It'sdizzying... but it feels good, right, Leon?＿＿＿＿＿Animation of an old artwork! ✨ Short video, around 1m 20s
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Commemoration

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, we are all going to hell.
> 
> 🔞🔞🔞 **this has AUDIO my dudes** 🔞🔞🔞  
>  _Just a heads up before someone accidentally plays this loudly in public or something._  
>  Also, I recommend headphones, I worked hard on the audio lol

**💫** **💫** **💫** **💫** **💫**

**💫** **💫** **💫** **💫** **💫**

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the weird clipping haha. when I opened the old file for [this artwork](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/79403223), the thing was merged lol
> 
> ANYWAYS, some of you already know mokopokoDJ- yes yes, from pixiv. This is a commemoration- you can DL the vid [here](https://mokopokodj.fanbox.cc/posts/2018293) if you'd like! The reason it's censored with hearts is because of pixiv rules lmao  
>  _ ~~also, just wanna say this, I'm not happy with this animation lol. I know I can do better so I'll do a better one next time~~_
> 
>  **In other news...**  
>   
>  Life has been a LOT and I never had time but I'll continue Desert Heat some time soon! There's like, 3 or 4 chapters that I have sitting in drafts for _MONTHS_. They really only need accompanying art lol
> 
> anyways, [here's](https://twitter.com/Nriya_egg) my twitter, i do art. mokopoko's twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/mokopokoDJ), it's supposed to be my nsfw acc but it is barely used because i'm too embarrassed to put those stuff on twitter so all of it just goes straight to pixiv lol i still don't know what to do with it
> 
> I'll be doing my best 🙏🙏🙏 Have a nice day


End file.
